The Demon Within
by poseidenfan
Summary: Percy and Annabeth travel to japan only to find a well that Annabeth read about in her book of legends. but when they accidently fall into the well, thing get, well, they get devilish.
1. Chapter 1

"Do we have to go to Japan?" I said like if he went his life would end. "Percy, if I'm going to build the design for Olympus, I need to able to put multiple cultures in it. Plus I heard legend of a well that can send you to a different dimension!" Annabeth explained. "You are such a nerd." I said in more of a silent voice. I was sad to leave Jason and his friends back, but they understood why we left to Japan.

When we got there, I knew why Annabeth would want to come to this place. There were ancient buildings everywhere, temple looking structures scattered around, and some cool looking buildings. The first place they visited was an old building followed by a few structures and a newly made statue.

Our last visit was an old temple thing. We were able to walk around and meet some residents of the area. When we came back to the temple, we saw an old man with a young boy walk into the "forbidden area" as everybody called it. We followed them to a well that looked like it should be in the fifteenth century. "That's the well I was talking about on the boat here." Percy didn't reply, instead just starred as the old man put an envelope in the well.

We hid behind the door entering the temple thing as the old man and boy walked to a distant house. We went to their house and knocked on the door, it wasn't until 2 minutes later that someone opened the door. It was the little boy, he asked what we wanted, and then the grandpa came over. We asked about the envelope and then the weirdest thing happened, he pushed us away and slammed the door. "What was that all about?" Annabeth asked. "I have no idea."

We went back to the well. The envelope the man put in there was gone. "Where did the envelope go?" I asked. "I don't know." We started up the six step staircase, but on the fourth stair, the wood broke. I grabbed Annabeth's shirt collar and we both tumbled down the stairs and into the well.


	2. The Meeting

We fell in what seemed an endless, lightless, hellish place for what seemed like forever. Except I felt as if we were in a different time. I found Annabeth's hand in the dark. I saw a quick flash of light and then a big glow. Then, as if it wasn't crazy enough yet, I saw the sky. I looked at Annabeth and we stared at each other just for a moment before she got up and stated climbing. I followed behind, though I wasn't very excited to reach the top. When we got up there, my jaw touched the ground and Annabeth started freaking out. I saw a forest of healthy green trees, wonderful open fields, and a not so far distant village. "Were are we?" I asked. "The legend was correct, we are in a different dimension. I wonder if they have our gods, or if they speak English, or if they are even human!" Annabeth said like she was on the bridge of insanity.

We walked slowly towards the village while Annabeth pointed and talked to me about every little thing she saw. As we got closer to the village, I noticed more about it. The village had a large pond with multiple pathways, a bridge close to the beginning of the residential part, and a very weird shaped building. Suddenly, Annabeth stopped and asked the question I've been asking myself, "Does your water control work?" The thing was, I didn't know. If the Greek and Roman gods were in this dimension, my powers should work. "I don't know." I simply said. "So try it out."

We found the closest the closest the closest pond and I jumped in. I was nervous, scared and excited all at the same time. I tried calling out to the water, but it didn't work. I tried again, except instead of relying on the water helping me, I forced the water to obey. I felt the familiar tug of pain in my gut, then a big seven foot wave rose out of the water. "It worked!" Annabeth yelled excitedly. She jumped in and put her arms around me. As I felt her warm lips, I heard this. "What the hell was that witch craft!" We looked toward the noise and saw a boy with long, gray hair out of the nearby forest along with a black haired girl falling shortly behind. Just by the look of them, I could see that things were going to get real weird and crazy.


End file.
